Full Circle: Showdown on Angel Island
Full Circle: Showdown on Angel Island is the twenty-first overall episode of EEnE Z and the ninth episode of the Chaos Saga. In this episode, Chaos returns to Angel Island to settle a score... Synopsis The week over, both groups of heroes try to get in some last-minute training. However, Shadow foils an ambush by Chaos, thanks to his perfecting the ability to sense Ki. The animals use the four Chaos Emeralds on their person already to turn Super, but are being beaten. Corey senses this while he and the Saiyans are training, but Drew says they'll give them five minutes on their own, since they've nearly mastered the Kaioken. Meanwhile, back in Peach Creek, fears run high that the Eds, with the assistance of Corey and Drew, are plotting another scam in secret, like the "Chimp Wurld" scam seen in "See No Ed". Jonny 2x4, with the assistance of Plank, decide to use their newly perfected sensory technique, "Nature Mode", to see if they can locate the Eds, but wind up sensing the ongoing battle with Chaos. Chaos, meanwhile, manages to get the four Emeralds back thanks to his Light Speed Attack, despite Sonic and Shadow's best efforts to counter him. Chaos then unleashes his full power at Chaos 7, leading Knuckles to, after a brief intermission of complaints about Plot Induced Stupidity, use the Master Emerald to use the full power of the Super transformation. However, even with this, Knuckles, Shadow and Sonic are quickly dispatched. Before the final blow can be made, the Saiyans arrive, and are able to deflect back the killing blow with a Corey-Edd Giant Rasengan. However, even with the Kaioken x20 mastered, the Saiyans still have a hard time, with the Eds being taken out first. Corey and Drew are also quickly dispatched, and in the process, the Master Emerald is also shattered. Thinking quickly, Corey and Drew elect to grab the shards, and undergo a transformation. With their Chaos transformations active, Corey and Drew are able to grab the lead. However, the trouble is far from over--Chaos still has one more transformation to make. Compounding this problem is the fact that, according to Knuckles, the Chaos transformation "drains twice as much energy as a full-power Super form!" Thanks to some spiritual intervention by Tikal, Corey is able to, at the cost of a large chunk of his power, utilize a containment field; Chaos would have split the now grayed-out Emeralds across the world otherwise. The Emeralds are contained to the island. With this in mind, Shadow re-enters the fray, removing his bracelets. Tails, Amy, Sonic, Knuckles, Ed, Edd and Eddy are sent after the Chaos Emeralds. A desperate move to stall for time ensues, during which Shadow is hit into a cavern. As six of the Emeralds are found, Shadow's energy buildup, caused by his removal of his bracelets, finally gets to him, resulting in a Chaos Corruption form. He slams onto Chaos, and unleashes a massive Chaos Blast... Did you know... * ...that this episode features a new form called "Master Emerald" form? Category:Chaos Saga Episodes Category:Episodes